dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Charizard-1999
Bienvenido a mi pagina de discusion.si quereis luchar contra mi,intercambiar,pedirme amistad y hacerme preguntas,escribirmelo en mi pagina de discusion sin olvidaos de poner la firma!!! BIENVENIDO Pásate por mi usuario, leete una Dialganovela de las mias y apúntate al Reto máximo, vi que te registrarte, te añadiré a mi lista de amigos.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 17:30 8 mar 2010 (UTC) :Si, quiero uno, DÁMELE, te doy lo que quieras, ¿que te doy a cambio?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 17:40 8 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Hola!! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Si eso te incluyo como Charizard :) Por cierto, pásate por Pokégags. ¡Saludos! I Love Shinies @team 18:47 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Los Pokémon Te puedo dar un Darkrai, un Pichu color Pikachu y un...Squirtle o Sceptile, ¿o.k?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 17:28 11 mar 2010 (UTC) :te doy un Darkrai, un Sceptile Nivel 100 y un Bibarel Nivel 100, ¿o.k?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 16:56 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Club Brillante Pon los sprites, y "agüa" no es con diéresis, se escribe agua. Por cierto, tú usas Pokésav, se te nota. I Love Shinies @team 21:18 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Reto Olle me gustaria pelear contra ti , pero tambien me gustaria haceptarte como amigo , Pd : seria una doble al 100 , si me ganas te das un dragonair shiny , Espero tu respuesta Torneo Un par de cosas. Para hacer el torneo tienes que pedir permiso a un administrador, y como no lo has hecho debería borrarlo. El nombre tampoco se puede permitir, porque parecerá el torneo oficial del wiki. Respondeme o lo borraré en 15 minutos. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 17:50 14 mar 2010 (UTC) : A mi. Que características o restricciones quieres que tenga el torneo? Participantes, solo se puede usar Pokémon de planta... ya sabes. Dimelas. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 18:03 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Pokésav Pues es un "mecanismo" de trucos. No es normal que te encuentres un Palkia shiny con el pokéradar... I Love Shinies (@team) 14:54 15 mar 2010 (UTC) RE Acepto Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 15:34 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Re: Cuando haya más participantes.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] (@team) [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 10:50 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Torneo legendario Dime los premios que quieres poner, y yo lo hago. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 12:42 21 mar 2010 (UTC) : Hecho. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 14:09 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Corte de Conexion Hola Charizard, siento que se haya producido erl corte de conexion es que está cayendo una Tormenta muy fuerte y se nos ha ido el Wi-fi. Tu amigo que te está escribiendo a duras penas por la tormenta, Arasero01 16:35 21 mar 2010 (UTC)thumb|Espero que te hayan gustado lo Pokemon Vente Visita esta Wikia de Pokemon: http://es.pokemasterpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemaster_Wiki Y esta de juegos de roll como Pokemon: http://es.clubroleros.wikia.com/wiki/Clubroler_Wiki Y en esta última soy Darkness Black y por favor corre el rumor de esta ultima.Arasero01 16:40 21 mar 2010 (UTC) xD siiii perdona xD aurita lo corrijo jaja Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 17:54 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Batalla Puedo este fin de semana Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:50 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Gengachu Ya te hize tú gengar con la cola de pikahu :)Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 15:56 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Partida No te engañes,la partida sigue hay.El Pokésav no tiene la culpa,eso suele pasar a mi me pasó 4 veces.Si no has empezado una nueva partida sigue estos pasos: 1.-Tienes que jugar al Pokémon Platino,si no te sale la partida,apaga la DS y vuelve a jugar,asi hasta que te salga(por lo menos inténtalo 15 veces).Si no funciona pasa al paso siguiente. 2.-Copia el archivo SAV de tu juego de Pokémon,y pegalo en tu escritorio.Borra el archivo SAV que hay en tu tarjeta pirata de DS(la copia del archivo SAV que hay en tu escritorio NO la metas en tu tarjeta DS ni la borres). 3.-Juega a tu juego de Pokémon y te dirá que si quieres crear un archivo SAV.Dale a SI o a YES(YES si tu tarjeta pirata está en inglés) 4.-Cuando termine de crear el Archivo SAV,empezará el juego,apaga la DS. 5.-Mete tu tarjeta en el ordenador,abre el Pokésav y carga EL ARCHIVO SAV QUE HAY EN TU ESCRITORIO. 6.Ahora,como verás,estarán tus Pokémon que tenias antes.Dale a ``guardar como´´(dale a ``Save As´´ si tu Pokésav está en inglés),selecciona el Archivo SAV DE TU JUEGO DE POKÉMON QUE HABIAS CREADO EN TU TARJETA DS,y te dirá que si lo quieres reemplazar,dale a ``SI´´. 7.-Ahora abre el Archivo Sav QUE HEMOS REEMPLAZADO EN TU TARJETA DS. 8.-Una vez que lo hayas abierto en el Pokésav,dale a ``guardar´´(``Save´´ si tu Pokésav está en inglés). 9.-Ahora sólo tienes que borrar el archivo SAV que había en tu escritorio. 10.-Juega a tu juego y verás como la partida vuelve la partida.Si no vuelve,intenta el paso 1 muchas pero que muchas veces.Y si no te sale tu partida,te tendrás que ir de Dialgapedia¿no?(ese blog de que te ibas es mentira lo pusiste para atraer mas comentarios y ayuda) Alvarodarkray 13:02 27 mar 2010 (UTC) muy guay te pondre como jirachi y sere tu amigo:):):):):)Jaime* 16:09 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fabrica ¿que pokes quieres? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 14:31 10 abr 2010 (UTC) HOLA HOLA,SOY BRUNO,YA TE HE DEJADO UN MENSAJE EN pokeespectaculo.por cierto,este es Rotosprit...Archivo:Rotosprit.jpg¿me dejas hacer una pokenovela y crear pokemon? ehh,soy bruno jose ,mi madre me ha dicho qe puedo estar en la alameda de 6 a8 ¿te deja tu madre?trae la DSaselfillo...¿que te cuentas? 14:45 17 abr 2010 (UTC)si no mi madre me deja qedar mañana por la mañana cuando tu me llames,porque si llueve no puedo quedar. jose Oye,dice mi madre que si quieres TU puedes acercarte a merndar a mi casa,si no mañana te llamo aselfillo...¿que te cuentas? 15:11 17 abr 2010 (UTC) aki está toma,es 956781803,traete la DS¿eh?aselfillo...¿que te cuentas? 15:19 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Pokémon de Torneo Fábrica Que bueno que contestaste, por poco y te saco del torneo. Solo puedes usar los Pokémon de está lista (que no esten rentados): aquí Avisame por favor, gracias Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 21:59 17 abr 2010 (UTC) hola te podrìs ayudar en tu dialganovela ¡peleas entre legendarios! pero si no quiere... el phione 19:50 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola jose Hola jose,soy bruno¿sabes que me bloquearo en WikiDex por insultar a Ciencia Al Poder?Le dije que ya era mayorcito para meterse en paginas de pokemon.No veas que bien lo pasé molestandole.Bueno,BYEE aselfillo...¿que te cuentas? 14:54 9 may 2010 (UTC) Ball No pongas cosas que te inventes. Es un fákemon creado por mí. Si quieres haz uno por paint. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 21:46 12 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro Tienes que combatir con en un plazo desde mañana hasta el próximo jueves. Si nadie me dice el resultado, seréis eliminados. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 14:29 9 jun 2010 (UTC) celebii yo tengo un celebi nv 100xperto 17:33 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Batalla ¿Cuando quedamos para la batalla del torneo oscuro?[[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 20:53 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro Hola. Tienes que combatir con en la jornada 2 del torneo. ¡Suerte! [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 15:06 14 jun 2010 (UTC) olle olle para la pelea del torneo oscuro podrian ser con estas reglas ? 1.- 4 vs 4 doble. 2.- 1 legendario ( cualquiera menos arceus porfa ) 3.- de donde eres? yo soy de chile 4.- podri ser el dia sabado 19/06/10 a las ahi fijamos la hora dependiendo de donde eres. 5.- mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588 . P.D. respondeme cuando leas esto olle olle cuando sera la pelea? respondeme cuando leas esto. La pág de tu torneo He finiquitado. '''<>~'<>'~ 14:12 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Medalla Archivo:Medalla_Pueblo_Otoño.png Medalla Inicio para ti Mini o Ponce 14:46 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Noticias de Pokémon/Inscripciones Re: Para eso ya los reporteros de Noticias de Pokémon hacen esa función. Sobre laboratorios, si quieres crea uno de fánfics. Aunque están un poco abandonados. <>~'<>'~ 15:04 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Noticias de Pokémon Atentemente la dirección de Noticias de Pokémon.net xD Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 19:32 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Listo Quedaría así: Tendrías que copiar este código: Si quieres cambiar el entrenador me lo dices. Por cierto, usa buena ortografía, y cuando escribas una línea pon este código para separar de párrafos e ir abajo: Entonces quedaría así: Espero que te sirva (Te lo he dejado super-fácil ;)) Saludos --'<>'~'<>'~ 19:56 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Noticias de Pokémon/Charizard-1999 La plantilla creada no puede tener de nombre Jose, ya que eso es para la entrada de tu user y si lo pones mal nadie podrá entrar en tu user o discu. Asique te lo cambie por tu user. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 20:19 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Tienes que volver a crear la plantilla de Noticias de Pokémon.--[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 18:47 7 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Link=Plantilla:Noticias de Pokémon/Charizard-1999 Recuerda Esta tarde es tú programa, si quieres empezarlo, empieza por crear tú pagina, o sino puedes esperar a la semana que viene.(la semana que viene es el estreno)[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 09:14 8 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:El link para crear tú pagina es:Noticias de Pokémon/Resultados de combates Recuerda Esta tarde es tú programa, si quieres empezarlo, empieza por crear tú pagina, o sino puedes esperar a la semana que viene.(la semana que viene es el estreno)[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 09:15 8 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:El link para crear tú pagina es:Noticias de Pokémon/Resultados de combates :Y usa la plantilla que para algo está u.U '<>~'''<>~ 14:02 8 ago 2010 (UTC) nena tu eres el unico perdedor,llegar a banearme?eso indica que si eso seguia en el chat tu ibas a perder,y mira p#$#he ciego de m"#$%a me baneaste por 2 HORAS no por semanas,eres un sindrome que no se da cuenta de cuanto tiempo fue?pinch" caga#$ de mier#$ que no sabe nada mas que hacer mas que banear,eso no es ser hombre,los hombres pelean,no se esconden por banear,PINCHE NENA SINDROME DE DOWN QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE SOLO FUE POR 2 HORAS Y DIJISTE QUE POR 1 SEMANA,ERES UN PUTO[[Usuario:Blastoise97|'P4TiTus']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Blastoise97|'Quieres un combate doble???']] 19:20 9 ago 2010 (UTC) y que?me vale madres si quieres baneame DE POR VIDA,me vale madres,pinche wiki deforme,TE RETO A QUE ME BANEES DE POR VIDA[[Usuario:Blastoise97|'P4TiTus']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Blastoise97|'Quieres un combate doble???']] 19:26 9 ago 2010 (UTC) mira pinche mentiroso ambos sabemos que no puedes banear en este wiki,NO PUEDES y si vas a hacer algo como mandar a traer a alguien que si puede ES SER COBARDEoo espera,ESO ES LO QUE ERES,asi que deja de incharme las pelotas diciendome mamadas como que si puedes banearme aqui[[Usuario:Blastoise97|'P4TiTus']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Blastoise97|'Quieres un combate doble???']] 19:35 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :Hecho. <>~'<>'~ ~<> 20:34 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Combate Me agregaste en el Blog amigos??Alex pokemon 15:02 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Torneo PKMN Si no es uber como Jirachi o Regirock perfecto. <>~'<>'~ ~<> 20:29 10 ago 2010 (UTC) chau pedir ayuda a un administrador?que bajo,no puedes controlar una guerra que iniciaste cuando me acusaste de apagar el ds chau y aqui muere la ´guerra´que no controlaste al momento de acusarme con un administrador [[Usuario:Blastoise97|'P4TiTus']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Blastoise97|'Quieres un combate doble???']] 20:51 10 ago 2010 (UTC) No puedo Lo siento,pero,ni tengo esas imagenes,ni se donde encontrarlas.Aparte,¿Continuamos el combate que dejamos a medias?Alex pokemon 13:54 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Pues ve a tus preferencias y en la sección de tu firma cambiala. O sino, pon ahí sólo esto : Y edita tu firma en Usuario:Charizard-1999/Firma. <>~'<>'~ ~<> 14:20 11 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ve a Ayuda:Como ponerle color a tu firma --'<>'~'<>'~ ~<> 14:43 11 ago 2010 (UTC) porygon shiny te voy a acer una preguntas sobre tu pokemon 1¿tiene mote? 2¿que ataques tiene? ya esta XDPacobombaler 12:44 12 ago 2010 (UTC)